Dark Lunacy
by Tsukiharu Aoi
Summary: Justo cuando cumplía mis 14 años, descubrí, quien era verdaderamente, descubrí cual era mi propósito. A partir del día en que lo conoci, a aquel chico de larga cabellera negra azulada. A ese "amigo" de nombre Kou Seiya. En otras palabras... Lucifer.


**Prologo.**

****Desde mi nacimiento, guiada por sacerdotisas y custodiada por nekomata´s había sido alegre, sin saber nada que le diera preocupaciones a mi vida. Manteniendome en un mundo de fantasías y mundos color de rosa. Hasta hace poco. Justo cuando cumplía mis 14 años, descubrí, quien era verdaderamente, descubrí cual era mi propósito.

A partir del día en que lo conoci, a aquel chico de larga cabellera negra azulada. A ese "amigo" de nombre Kou Seiya. En otras palabras...

Lucifer.

**Mentira**

Camine sin rumbo fijo, entre las calles transitadas de la ciudad, la lluvia era torrencial y el cielo era completamente grisáceo, mis lagrimas no paraban, y mis sollozos eran cada vez mas fuertes tropezaba con cuanta persona pasara frente a mi, la verdad, ni siquiera me interesaba ver quienes eran. Solo lograba escuchar los quejidos y ofensas profesadas a mi ser.

Siempre había sido una chica tranquila, con una vida común. Sin sueños ni expectativas. Había planeado una vida monótona siempre, pero ahora todo se desencajaba de ese hermoso cuadro en blanco y comenzaba a mancharse.

Con 16 años, suponía ser la vida típica de cualquier persona; Entrar a un buen instituto, conocer personas mas no tomarles importancia, ser fría y tranquila, estudiar, y regresar a casa a cumplir mis deberes. Pero siempre en mi vida algo salia mal, conocía personas que terminaban lastimadas por mi culpa. Y ahora no era la esepcion, a diferencia de lo demás, esta vez también sufrí yo... _-¿El por qué?-._

**Por compasión.** Siempre escuche de los demás, esa frase "No lastimes a largo plazo a alguien por lastima a darle solo un segundo de dolor por rechazo". Estúpida, esa palabra me define..., debí escucharlo y hacerlo en cuanto pude, pero no... no se decir no a las personas que han sufrido. Y ahora, yo era quien lloraba por no comprender lo que sucedía, había prometido amarle, casarme... Pero ¿como?, dicen que en el amor no hay edad, pero era mucho mayor a mi, casi 10 años nos diferenciaban y el se había enamorado de mi, mas yo de el no. No hacia mas de 3 meses que lo conocí, logre ver todo el desprecio hacia el. El como lo trataban, me recordaba a mi, a lo que sufrí antes de volverme antisocial y amargada. Recordé cuando era inocente y feliz, cuando pensaba que la gente era buena, que nadie me lastimaría. En ese entonces me dije a mi misma_ -¿Porque no darle mi amistad y solucionar el problema?, ahora me temen y si le protego no sufrirá._- Gran error.

Lo supe en cuanto trato de abrazarme en una de las pocas comidas que compartimos en un cafe de la ciudad, le esquive y los nervios llegaron a mi.

_*-¿Que sucede?- Mi voz fue tétrica. Volteo a mirarme con sus ojos miel. Sonrió_

_Dame la oportunidad de estar junto a ti. Mi pasado no es bueno, se que el tuyo tampoco lo es, te protegeré, tu y yo somos parecidos, déjame... amarte- Me atragante con lo que bebía y le mire fría. Yo no daba oportunidades._

_-No cuento con tiempo, no se querer ni amar, mi pasado es malo. Simplemente... no.- Quería concluid aquella incomoda platica._

_Vamos... te esperare el tiempo necesario, no te presionare, solo quiero estar contigo...- Mi mirada turquesa y fría destello enfadada. Nege con la cabeza._

_Sabia que me arrepentiría de lo que iba a hacer, pero no perdía nada con intentar. Deje el café sobre la mesa y suspire cansada._

_-Solo no digas que no te lo advertí...-_

_Y recibí un abrazo en respuesta. En ese momento, un vuelco apareció en mi pecho. Pero aun así, sentía ese sentimiento de molestia y dolor.*_

Me deje caer en el centro de uno de los tantos parques del centro de la ciudad, la gente había desaparecido, pues habían buscado refugio, pero no me inmute, quería desahogar este sentimiento que me tenia confundida. Yo no lo amaba, y realmente a mi no me molestaría dejarlo ir, seria facil. Pero aun así, comenzaría a sentirme sola de nuevo. _-Egoísta...-_ Eso soy._ -Caprichosa, eh inmadura...-_ Y miles de pensamientos pasaron por mi mente.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar. Sabia quien era, y no quería contestar a sus estúpidos y bochornosos mensajes. Odiaba esas demostraciones de afecto, a las cuales, no estaba acostumbrada.

-Eres horrible Serena... las personas malas van al infierno...-

Aquel susurro cruel y sensual entre la lluvia, me hizo aumentar mis sollozos. Sabia que estaba encadenada al demonio, y el... pronto vendría por mi.

**Conciencia.**

Abrí mis oscuros ojos y pase mi pálida mano por mi frente. Había soñado con aquel ser de nuevo.

Faltaban 7 días para mis 17 años. y cuando ocurriera, vendrían por mi. Mi celular vibro de nuevo, justo como el día de ayer. Aquel chico meloso no había parado de enviar mensajes. Su nombre, no lo recuerdo, poca importancia le di.

Lo tome de entre las sabanas y comencé a leer aquel mensaje.

**Espero estés bien. Te amo tanto.**

**No te hagas daño, o yo me lastimare.**

**Eres lo único que me hace apreciar mi vida.**

Cerré el celular fuertemente._ -Patético-_ Esa palabra lo describia perfectamente. No hacia mas de 1 semana y media de haber comenzado a salir, y decia _"Te amo"_ de una manera tan facil y tonta que me molestaba.

Había decidido citarlo esa misma tarde para terminar con aquel absurdo cuento. Quizá era la villana de aquello, pero era mejor, a ser la estúpida lastimada.

Me levante a toda prisa y entre en la ducha. Al salir me fije en el espejo_ -asco...-_ era la palabra perfecta para denominar lo que sentia. Mi apariencia me daba repulcion, aun sin saber porque. Comencé a alistarme, tome mi ropa interior y opte por unas mallas negras, una blusa de igual color y una chaqueta escarlata. Mire mi largo cabello rubio en el espejo, nunca quise cortarlo, mi bisabuela decía que a los seres superiores les gustaban las jóvenes de cabello largo. Sonreí nerviosa, era cierto, pero no precisamente a un ser puro y divino. Lo cepille y comencé a enredarlo en un moño alto dejando unos mechones sueltos, bastante cómodo, calze mis tenis y salí de aquella vieja y lúgubre casa.

Alce mi vista al cielo y devise las nubes negras que hacían contexto con las casas y edificios grisáceos y de tonos pastel oscuro. era época de invierno.

Llegué al centro comercial y logre ver a aquel chico recargado en uno de los kioskos del lugar. Me acerque.

-Mike...- El volteo y me sonrio.

Yo le mire seria.

-Terminamos.- Su mirada se ensombreció. Y comenzó a caminar hacia mi.

-Tan poco... ¿tan poco he importado para ti?...- llevo sus manos a mis hombros y me miro enfadado. Yo asentí y gruño.

-Te advertí, y no funciona. Olvídate de esto.-

Comenzaba a lastimarme, pues encajo sus uñas en mis hombros y me queje levemente, pero aun así no me moví. Sabia que era agresivo y no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo, me sentía vacía.

-Are de tu vida un infierno... - Sentencio furioso y me soltó bruscamente.

Le mire arrogante y sonreí ladina.

-Mi vida pronto sera un infierno literalmente. El que estés tu involucrado no hace diferencia.-

Me arrincono con un brazo fuertemente y sentí el dolor en mis costillas.

-Te matare...- Susurro contra mi oído venenosamente. Yo solté una carcajada lunática.

Sabia que seria un día divertido. Aunque comenzaba a descontrolarme.

-Adelante... poco importa, yo les matare a todos, y seré bien vista en el infierno!.- Grite empujándolo y sintiendo como aquella daga salia bruscamente de mi cuerpo.

El se había atrevido a herirme, pues no era un área concurrida. Yo podía hacer cosas peores si no me controlaba, lo sabia, y no quería que pasara.

-Estas loca!.- Volvió a acercarse con aquel objeto punzo cortante. Sonreí de lado y estire los hilos delgados y casi invisibles en mis manos. Mi mirada se nublo y no fui consciente de lo que paso.

Le arranque la cabeza.

Aquel trozo de carne salio volando por los aires la sangre espesa cayo de tajo sobre mi rostro. Y todo se volvio oscuro.

**Limbo.**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, me encontraba en un área oscura y una neblina lúgubre adornaba el lugar. trate de parpadear, pero sentí la dureza de mi rostro. _-Sangre...-_ Recordé.

-los seres malos van al infierno...- gire mi rostro hacia un ser extraño, a mi parecer, La muerte.

-Ya lo se... y acepto mi castigo.- Al parecer no me escucho, pues paso de largo y comenzó a reír de forma macabra.

-Tu no eres mala. Ese era el destino del universo. Morirán por tu mano, y tomaras mi lugar en la nueva era.-

Parpadee confundida y poco a poco un hombre pálido apareció frente a mi.

-Eres...- No lograba hablar, flashes pasaron por mi cabeza, pues estaba aturdida.

-La Muerte, Grim, Death, shadow eternal... y muchos nombres mas me han puesto en ese mundo. Si soy yo.- Sonrio ladino y su verde mirada se torno rojiza.

-Por milenios, desde la creación del hombre los 3 lideres del universo, Yo, Lucifer y Lightly, hemos balanceado el universo, desde su creación. Nuestro hermano mayor, light ha sido heredero de ese mundo, lleno de seres imperfectos y comunes, el creo el destino y la bondad, Yo, el mediano, fui heredero de este mundo vació, en donde todo y nada puede existir, en donde ocurre la creación y destrucción. Y lucifer, el menor de nosotros, heredo el infierno, lugar de confinamiento, area de juegos de los seres mas repugnantes del universo infinito. Pues es cruel y nunca ha tenido piedad.-

Asentí extrañada.

-Pero... entonces, dios no creo todo?. que no era lucifer un angel caido y esposo de lilith?..- Pregunte asombrada. La muerte negó con la cabeza y me miro extrañado.

-Esa fue la version contada por los seres humanos. Creada por no comprender nada de nosotros, Lucifer nunca se ha casado, lilith era el nombre que se le dio al fruto que creo, y dios, fue el nombre que se nos dio en conjunto por haber creado este universo. ahora tu debes tomar mi lugar, pues al ser quien destruira este mundo, deveras crear el siguiente. Yo seguiré aquí, siendo tu mentor. Pero no confíes niña, mis hermanos no son amables como yo. Aunque puedo ver, que lucifer tiene cierta fascinación por ti...-

Me sonroje. Pero un fuerte estruendo me saco de mis cavilaciones y gire mi vista hacia un reflejo catastrófico.

**_Infierno._**

-que sucede?..- Pregunte aterrada hacia la muerte, quien se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en una lúgubre y rojiza nube con pose despreocupada.

-Facil. Al no estar tu, parte del equilibrio se descompuso y comenzaran los problemas. Toma -me entrego la deathscythe, su guadaña.- Decide, puedes ir y recolectar la mayor cantidad de almas para el nuevo mundo, o puedes dejarselas a lucifer.-

OH! RAYOS!...

-Como puedo?...-

-Salta sobre ese reflejo del mundo.-

Corrí y salte, enseguida aparecí de nuevo en la ciudad. Mas ahora mi apariencia era cubierta por un manto negro con relieves escarlata.

La gente corría y lloraba, el suelo se abría y el cielo era color sangre, tanto la luna y el sol, estaban en lo alto... Nunca creí que pasara realmente, pero así era. Observe como personas iban siendo destrozadas, y en su lugar quedaba un destello violeta._ -Sus almas-_ Pensé enseguida. Corrí rápidamente hacia esos destellos y con mi guadaña los partí a la mitad, sintiendo como la energía iba siendo acumulada en mi reloj.

-Asi... que estas aqui.- Un escalofrio me recorrio, voltee lentamente hacia aquella gruesa y fria voz.

-Lu... lucifer...-

-Exacto... hoy competiremos.- Susurro burlona mente con un tono de sadismo. Mas su mirada zafiro la cual torno a rojiza dio un vuelco a mi pecho.

-Hoy... el apocalipsis ha comenzado!- Un chico de cabellera castaña y mirada violeta izo presencia. Me miro sonriente. -Un gusto en conocerte... Lightly solo estará aquí como juez.-

Se refirió a si mismo pues giro con elegancia y desapareció.

-Que comience el juego Serena...- Me hablo El demonio Y la tierra se abrió tragándose a las personas, dejando solo destellos violeta que fueron tornándose negros.

Me di cuenta que el podía matar a mas de 50 personas con una sola grieta. Debia apurarme. Aun no estaba segura del porque, pero era mi deber.

* * *

Mis queridas lectoras hoy vengo con un nuevo proyecto~

espero les agradara el prologo. Se que fue confuso eue son ecenas de la trama.

asi que~ rewiews?


End file.
